Circles
by elyon14340
Summary: What could possibly be the difference between a circle and a heart? Oneshot, LuNa


_**Author's Notes:** The idea is from a text message I received from Diane. I hope this will be pleasing, for me, and for the others as well. So, if you don't understand what I meant in the first statements... might as well check out my 'Ruffles' story in (link: __ ). Is the title weird..? Well, you'll find out why is it like that._

It's been a week since Luffy and Nami slept together in her room. And she tried her best to stay away from Luffy. Although she hated to admit it, the sweet memories of what they did that night and that morning are coming back to her.

She shook the idea off. 'I came here to draw a map, not to think about that. Afte all, he seemed to have forgotten all about it.' Nami sighed. Being able to sleep with the most idiotic captain in the whole Grand Line is what she never thought she'd be able to do. After all, Luffy is known by his crew by three words: meat, food, and idiot.

For the past few days the both of them never mentioned what happened last week. They weren't drunk; they weren't out of their minds. They just felt they had to do it, for the sake of what they are feeling toward each other.

Nami exhaled. She took a glance at her Thousand-Years Paper, and found that not even a drop of ink was on it. It was still as is. 'Damn you, Luffy...' She sighed again. What she doesn't understand is that why is it that the memories keep coming back to her, and when she'll look at him to see if he feels the same, she'll just find a blank and awkward stare from him.

Nami bent down and scribbled something on the paper, and after which she went out of her cabin. 'I've done enough, although I didn't not accomplish anything, thanks to the dolt.' She darted her eyes to his direction, and found him playing with tag with Usopp and Chopper. She shook her head in disappointment. 'I can't believe I actually shared _it_ with this guy...'

She went to her tangerine groves, picked out a nice orange, and ate it while walking around. She did hear Sanji call her name, but she just smiled at him and said she wanted to be alone. 'Sanji-kun is a kind guy, but still... there is something within that idiot of a captain that nobody could have.' She walked a few steps farther from Luffy and company, but not so far that she wouldn't be able to see what they are doing.

Somehow while watching the clouds, she didn't notice that the three actually entered her room without her permission. But even if she knew it, would she allow them? Of course not, so the three thought it's better not to ask.

When the three went back up the deck, Usopp suddenly invited Chopper to go sight-seeing at the crow's nest. The young doctor decided to come and go with him, leaving Luffy with Nami.

Nami finally realized that he was there when she felt like there was somebody watching her. She faced him, and saw a piece of paper in one of his hands. Luffy waved the paper in front of her, and she raised a brow at him.

He walked closer to her and showed what was it. As she thought, it was the Thousand-Years Paper she left at her room table. She smiled at him.

"What's the circle for?" He asked her, pointing to the tiny handwritten characters seen on the lower left side of the paper.

Nami tilted her head at him as she produced a semi-mischievous smile. (Why semi? Dunno.)

"What's the circle around my name for?" He repeated himself again.

Nami sighed before replying. "I wouldn't draw a heart around your name, you know."

"Why not? Because Sanji might see it?" Luffy gave Nami a more curious look.

"Nah, hearts can be broken, you know."

"What did you mean by that?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion. 

Nami smiled again before replying, "Hearts can be broken, while circles are never-ending. I'd rather draw a circle around your name." She punched his chest lightly as she walked away from him, the smile still on her face.

She didn't know whether he understood it, all she knows is that she'd rather draw a circle around his name instead of a heart.

Because hearts can be broken while circles are never ending.

END

_**Author's Notes: (Again!) **Also posted at LxN Community at LJ. I hope you understood it, I woke up early than the usual, so I'm so sleepy. I'm tired too. I hope you forgive the errors in the story. R&R…_


End file.
